Surviving the End
by TheTurquoiseEndergirl
Summary: Hannah goes into the End but she can't get out. What will she do?
1. The Trouble Begins

Hello people of the world! This is my first fanfiction about Minecraft. It is about a girl, Hannah, who goes to the End, kills the Ender dragon but no portal appears. She can't get back to the overworld. She must survive. Woah, that sounds super kewl! These are probably gonna be short chapters, just to let you know.

This probably isn't gonna be very good but hey!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, only Hannah, give me bumper bags of sherbet straws or no chapters for you._

Here we go!

* * *

(No POV)

Hannah was weak, but she knew she had to keep fighting. She would never in a million years let down her grandfather. Twenty years ago, he had died doing what she was doing, trying to defeat the Enderdragon. But it seemed like she could never kill him. Nearly every second he lashed down at her. She had two hearts of health left. She dived off her platform and ran down to the bunker she had created to keep her safe. She was never going to do this, but if she wanted to get back, she had to kill the enderdragon.

After she had regenerated enough health, she crept back outside, being careful to avoid the purple eyes of the endermen. She checked the position of the enderdragon; he was well away from her. As she made her way across the pitted endstone surface, she could see the dragon as she got closer and closer to it. She began to climb up to her platform that she had made previously and then raised her bow. She released the arrow, and to her utmost joy, it hit the dragon straight in the neck. There was the sound of fireworks and then the dragon writhed until it became a ball of light... then it was gone.

In her excitement, she raced over to where the experience orbs were falling. Forty levels! she could get so many amazing enchantments with this!She said a farewell to the End and turned round to jump through the portal, back to her family and civilisation.

Except there was no portal.

She was trapped.

* * *

IT WENT WELL! A STORY THAT I WROTE ACTUALLY WENT WELLLLLLLLL! OH MY GOSH I NEED TO EAT MANY SHERBET STRAWS IN CELEBRATION!

On the other hand, oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh what's gonna happen?

Just to let you know, I am teaming up with xxCelestiaMCxx and we are writing a Minecraft fan fiction together. I won't tell you about it, but it includes us and TeamCrafted( A bunch of the MOST AMAZING MINECRAFT YOUTUBERS THAT HAVE EVER LIVED!)

Check out xxCelestiaMCxx's profile and like and review, because if you do she will give you FREE VIRTUAL COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

lalalalasplavabudderponyfreemanweezy,

xMinecraftiaLizziex


	2. The Truth Sinks In

Hellooooooooooo! Sorry this has taken 20 billion years, but I've been on holiday(yay!), had loads of schoolwork, (boo!) This is the second chapter of my first story, Surviving the End. So, Hannah is stuck in the End and she has to survive. I haven't got much to say in this intro, so I should probably get on with the story...

P.S for disclaimer see chapter 1:):):)

* * *

(Hannahs POV)

So I was stuck. Here, in the End, with only the endermen for company. I couldn't believe it. What was I going to do? I could only get back via the portal, and now I had killed the enderdragon, I would not be able to get another portal. I still couldn't believe it. I was stuck here for eternity.

Still, I knew I couldn't sit here moping all the rest of my life. I had to be useful and do something. I went to base and looked at what I had bought with me. Phew, I had bought plenty of food, as well as wood, stone and iron. I would at least be able to protect myself. With some cobblestone and wood, I built a large, permanent house above ground, seeing as I would probably be here for the rest of my life. After I finished building the house, I sat down and wondered what to do next...

* * *

SORRY THIS HAS BEEN SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T SCREAM AT ME.

Ok, so chapter uploads should be a bit more frequent now, although Trapped chapter 2 may not be published for a bit because I think Celestia is on holiday or something...

This story is not going to be a very long one. I'm sorry, but it will probably only be about 4-6 chapters long, but don't worry, because I am going to get to work on thinking about a new story!

Au reviordos,

xMinecraftiaLizziex:)


	3. Hydra

Hello! I am back, and I am going to make up for lost time, I promise. In case any peoples didn't know, Chapter 2 of Trapped was posted yesterday! HAPPEHNESS! RAINBOWS! Yeah, I have nothing to say, so here cometh the chapter!

* * *

(Hannah's POV)

I got up off the sofa and walked over to the window, where I stood staring at the never-ending night sky for some time, thoughts running through my head. I wished that I would be able to see my family. My mum, dad and my little brother Oscar, and my pet ocelot Trayaurus.

After thinking up many useless plans to get me home, I turned around and trudged to my kitchen. I was tired after building my house, and in this desolate dimension, I had no idea when night was, therefore I had not slept for what felt like forever. Nevertheless, I put a pork chop in the oven and began mixing up some ingredients for mushroom stew.

After my food was ready, I sat down at the table and started to eat. But then, I felt the tiniest of vibrations. I was suddenly alert, and as the vibrations got bigger and bigger, I could feel that they were coming up from the ground. I ran into my basement and rummaged through my disorganised chests. Then I finally found my armour that I had carelessly thrown in a chest. It was a little damaged, but apart from that, it was fine. With a bit more rummaging, I also found a brand new diamond sword. With my armour on and sword in hand, I rushed up the staircase and ran out of the front door. The vibrations were like an earthquake now…

I banged open my front door, and there, rising out of the ground was the Hydra.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! This chapter isn't hugely long, but I guess it contains a bit of action for once. ANYWAYS! I hope you dudes all enjoyed this chapter, if you liked it, be sure to leave a review. I am getting more and more people visiting my page and reading my stories, so I'm really happy, especially since some people are from really faraway places. However, I will now stop rambling, and shall magically disappear because I have to be in class in 8 minutes.

GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! * Disappears in a shower of mitch&amp;jerome ingots* #meromzie4dayzzzz huh, see what I did there?! Or do I have to explain? (what you get when you put Mitch, Jerome and lizzie together)


	4. Let The Battle Commence!

Helloooooooooooooooo! I am am back with another chapter of Surving the End! I has not much to say, so I will get on with it...

Also, be sure to check out my new story, Ruby's Secret, a fanfic about Ruby Redfort!

Also, this story may include the mods Tekkit and galacticraft. I HAVE IDEAZZZ!

* * *

Hannah stared at the Hydra, paralysed with fear. It towered above her, covered from each of its three heads to its feet in diamond armour.

One of the heads lashed down onto the ground, taking a huge chunk out of Hannah's house, and causing her to run out of the way. She needed to kill this beast, but she seemed powerless.

Then she had an idea.

She ran towards the Hydra, and when she got close enough, slid underneath the its belly and repeatedly stabbed the Hydra. It gave a roar of pain. Hannah thought she had killed it.

But she hadn't.

She ran to a safe distance then looked back at the hydra.

It had grown another three heads.

Hannah almost fainted. HOW IN WHOLE WORLD OF COOKIES, BUDDER, SPLAVACADO FREEMAN, PONIES AND RAINBOWS WAS SHE GOING TO KILL THIS THING?!

She couldn't think of anything. The Hydra came ever closer. It's eyes had murder in them.

Suddenly, one of the heads crashed down again. Hannah gathered all her strength, and in one blow, severed the head from its body. The whole creature roared again, and smashed down two heads. They both came hurtling towards her, and she jumped out of the way. The hydra continued to try and kill her, but each time it did so, Hannah beheaded it.

There was only one head left. Hannah was exhausted, more with shock than physical tiredness. She was running away as fast as she could.

Then she tripped.

She fell flat on her back, and felt a surge of pain in her ankle. She looked up and could see the Hydra coming towards her. She tried to back away, but it was no use. The hydra reared up its last head, and as it lashed down on her, she gathered all the strength she had, and forced her sword into the hydras upper jaw. It screamed in pain, then crashed to the ground, dead. Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. She had killed it.

Then she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in some sort of bunker made of endstone. She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of an enderman. She quickly closed her eyes again. When she opened them again, she took a good look at where she was. There were Endermen all around her, as well as the one she had looked at. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Finally, she's awake. I was getting worried," and then another voice say " oh, don't be such a softie, we should never have taken her in in the first place. She'll be too much trouble." She sat up, but then her head span and she had to lie down again. When she was finally able to move without feeling dizzy, she sat up and looked around her.

She gasped.

She was in a huge room, at least 50 blocks by 50 blocks. There were Endermen everywhere, some laying on beds like she was, while others delivered medicine and food to them. She tried to get up, but she seemed to be strapped to the bed. She was aware of a throbbing in her ankle. She looked at it and saw that it was covered with purple bandages. Then she heard the same voice that head spoken the first time. Hannah looked in the direction of the voice and saw an Endergirl teleport to her bed. She had a bow on top of her head which was a very bright pink. "Where am I?" asked Hannah. " You are in the NHIE. The National Hospital for Injured Endermen." replied the Endergirl who was sitting at the foot of the bed. " And may I just say that you are very lucky to be alive. You've been unconscious for days!"

It was a few hours later and Hannah was sat in a wheelchair that you could teleport in. " What happened after the Hydra died?" she asked the same Endergirl, whose name was Romana.

"We found you on the ground next to the Hydra. Your ankle was bleeding very badly, but the head Nurse here didn't want to take you in. She said you would be too much trouble," Romana explained, " but I insisted we take you in. I couldn't bear to leave you there."

"Th..Thank you," Hannah said. Romana smiled. " It's nothing. Your ankle is healing nicely. You should be able to go in a few days."

A few days later, Hannah was ready to had a slight limp which Romana said would heal in time. She walked with Romana her house.

Except her house wasn't there anymore.

A wooden plank and a few pieces of cobblestone were all that remained of her house.

"Well, I'm just glad that I put my chests underground," sighed Hannah.

* * *

FINALLY A LONG CHAPTER!

I hope you enderpeeps enjoyed this, and I will see you soon.

BBBBBBBBAAAAIIIII!


	5. Let's Rebuild

'SUP DOODS! Je suis back avec another chapter of surviving le end. wow.

STOREH TIME!

p.s Galacticraft will probs be included. :D

* * *

I had built myself a little underground hut and was sitting on a chair, thinking about what to do next. The hydra had destroyed my house. I had moved everything from my underground chests to my temporary hut for the time being, even though with them in there I could hardly move.

I knew I had to build a new house, but I needed it to be safe, protected and blastproof.

I decided to go outside. Going outside always helped me to think. My limp had almost gone but it still hurt slightly if I jumped or did anything too physically demanding.

As I walked outside, I looked up at the obsidian towers.

Then it hit me.

The answer was staring me in the face.

THE OBSIDIAN TOWERS!

I ran back to my house as fast as I could, grabbed my book and quill and started to draw.

Three days later, I had worked out a plan. The next step was to gather the obsidian that I had stored and mine loads of endstone. Romana came and helped, which was very useful, and saved a lot of time.

When I had everything that I needed, I headed outdoors, with Romana and my trusty diamond pickaxe and began work.

(Time skip of a week)

At last, after a week's hard work, it was complete. I was exhausted, as was Romana, but we had done it.

We stared at our creation proudly.

There were 8 obsidian towers in a circle, and from each one there led a path to the centre. In the centre was an Endstone castle, with a flaming netherrack roof. To protect it, around the towers was a wall. You climbed up the ladders which led to the middle of each tower. When you got there, there was a door. When you went through the door, you walked along a wide obsidian path which led to the wall. Then there was another door, however before the door there was a set of pressure plates. In order to get through the door, you had to jump on the pressure plates in a certain way so that it would open the door.

When you managed to open the door, that let you through to the castle itself. It had a walkway around it, with a huge entrance gates.

Hannah and Romana continued to look at their work, before Romana said, "right. We'd better move these chests into the storerooms."

It took a long time, moving the chests into the huge storerooms we had built, not to mention sorting it. We also made some new chests to store more items in.

But finally, everything was in the right place, furniture was set up and food stored.

That evening, she sat down by herself, now Romana was needed at the hospital, and ate her dinner. She was halfway through eating when she realised that she was still stuck in the End, and she needed to get out. Amidst all the work and excitement of her new house, she had completely forgotten about it.

However, she had no clue how to.

* * *

YAAAAAY COMPLETE!

Hope you doods all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please leave a review.

BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ENDERPEEPS!

P.S Chapter 5 of Trapped ( co-authored with xxCelestiaMCxx) will hopefully be up sooooooooooooooooooooon!


	6. The Answer

Hey doods! I am back with another chapter 6 of Surviving The End!

GFVDJDGEWBFJNFVIHNMNVJDSJANFLDHBFEUNGUILBUGJB GW;LHTFHUIREH

SORRY, I WENT A BIT HYPER IN CRITICAL THINKING, CELESTIA AND I WERE DOLPHIN LAUGHING FOREVER! :D

Also, I'm finally replying to reviews in my stories!

To xxCelestiaMCxx: *teleports off* #enderawesomeness

Anyways, story time little kids...

* * *

Hannah paced up and down her huge lounge/dining room frantically thinking about what to do. The more she walked, the less she thought of. She racked her brains, thinking up even the most ridiculous of plans to get home.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and sat down.

Then she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

All those negative thoughts she had been trying to put out of her head came flooding back. Thoughts about how she would never see her family, how they would think she had suffered the same fate as her grandfather.

She wiped her eyes, blew her nose and splashed some water on her face from the cauldron in the bathroom . Then she decided to phone Romana and ask her over.

When Romana came round she immediatley noticed that Hannah had been crying. Hannah told her eveything, the negative thoughts, her battle with the hydra and everything that had happened.

When she had finished, Romana hugged her and comforted her and then said: "Well, at least your life is better than that old hags in the hospital!"

At this, Hannah burst out laughing and Romana with her.

They continued to laugh and share jokes and funny stories together until late in the evening and Romana had to go. Hannah was still crying with laughter as she went up to bed. She felt that she had made a true and lifelong friend in Romana and loved the fact that she could always cheer her up.

She fell asleep almost immediatley.

But that night, she had a dream.

A dream of a scene from her childhood.

Her mother was carrying Hannah in her arms and they were sitting on the lawn in the evening, their house made safe from mob traps around the house so the zombies and creepers couldn't get to them.

Suddenly, baby Hannah saw a shotting star and cooed. Her mother saw and laughed. Then she said, "One day, you'll be able to go into space, to the moon and see all these things properly..."

Space.

Space.

Hannah woke up in the middle of the night, the word space falling off her lips.

Then she sat bolt upright in bed.

Space was her answer to getting out of here.

But at the same time her joy mingled with sadness. If she did this, she would be leaving behind Romana, one her most loyal friends.

But she had to get back to her family.

She had a desicion to make.

A hard one.

What would she do?

* * *

DERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I hope you doods all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next one.

Also, just to warn you, the progress of Trapped will most probably be very slow due to the fact that we break up for the summer at the end of this week (yes, I know, be jealous,) so don't expect a chapter rush on that one.

Anyways, please leave a review, and I will se you all llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!111


End file.
